Broken Promises
by hunybmom
Summary: What would happen if Edward was unable to keep his promise to Bella on thier wedding night?Will it be a disaster? With Alice's help, how far will Bella go to seduce him?Will this hurt thier future together? Lemony fun and lots of laughs! My 1st ffn
1. Chapter 1

**Updated A/N: 4/3/2011**

**1st chap of my story has finally been Beta'd. Thank you Project Team Beta. I am eternally grateful. This is being reposted and is now new and improved. As soon as ch2-3 is Beta'd, I will be replacing them as well. Chapter 4 is already written and has to wait to be beta'd since PTB policy is to start with a story from the beginning and beta chapters in order. They also only take one chap at a time so hopefully this process won't take to long. I am anxious to move on with the story. Thank You and Enjoy**

**Original A/N: I own none and Stephanie Meyers owns all of the wonderful characters of Twilight. I just like to imagine them doing naughty thing, and I finally have the balls to write it all down and post it. I've read at least 150 Twilight FFn and Twilighted stories, and really wanted to do my own. (Yea that's a lot. Obsessed much? Lol! See my favs and you'll know what I mean. I like to thing of them as the crème de la crème of Twilight FFn)**

**Please be kind. This is my first Fan f****iction attempt. Hopefully all my college English courses have paid off (on Fan Fiction Ha! What an investment). I just hope someone actually read this lol! **

_**Thought**__**s that Edward can hear are in Italics**_

**Broken Promises**

Ch 1

Edward POV

I still could not get over how stunning Bella looked tonight. Of all my expectations of how this day would be, how she would look, my imagination had done her no justice. I was so annoyed with Alice for not showing Bella what she looked like before she walked down the aisle. I was not shocked by the look on her face when I showed her her reflection and how stunning she looked. I only wished there was a way to make her see herself more clearly; the way I always see her. She has such beautifully flawless, pale skin and soft, silky locks of hair; I relished in burying my nose into it, and inhaling its essence as she sleeps on my chest every night. It always smells of strawberries and vanilla. It's a constant reminder of scents that had filled my home when I was a young boy. And her eyes? Oh, her eyes. I lose myself whenever I stare into Bella's eyes. It's as if I can see right down into her soul and all her goodness. I may not be able to hear her thoughts, but her eyes give me another way to see into her mind and become lost while I explore its depths. Bella has to have the purest and most wonderful soul in order to be able to love a monster like me. She's always so forgiving and patient and somehow sees the goodness in people first and foremost.

This, along with so many other things, is what has me wrapped around this fragile little human's finger. I would do anything for Bella at her request, give her whatever she wants, and she knows it but doesn't abuse it. That is why I agreed to try to make love to her on our wedding night when she said she would marry me. I could never deny her anything. And that is how I find myself in the predicament I am in now.

As I stand here along the outskirts of the dance floor, and watch Bella being passed around as everyone vies for a chance to dance with the beautiful bride, I find myself going back to the conversation I had with Carlisle last week.

**A week ago**

I knock on Carlisle's office door at home, hoping not to disturb him. I know from his thoughts that he is finishing a medical journal article that he is reading.

"Come in, Edward. What can I do for you, son?"

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something quite personal. Since everyone seems to be away for the moment, I figured now would be best."

_Of course, son, anything you need. Please don't be embarrassed, whatever it is._ He motions for me to have a seat across from him at his desk. I take a seat and a deep breath before I begin.

''Well, I'm not sure if Alice has mentioned anything to you, but I made an agreement with Bella when said she would marry me that I'm beginning to struggle with as the wedding date approaches. The terms of her change entailed marriage, but she has added her own stipulation to this arrangement as well. I've agreed to attempt to make love to her on our wedding night. It's the only human experience that she seems to care about and I want to do this for her."

"Well, Edward, Alice did mention it to me briefly, but wasn't very detailed about it. She said you'd be coming to me for advice and said I needed to be prepared because my role in helping with this agreement was vital to your success."

I nod at him in understanding and wait for him to continue.

_How can I help? What would you like to know? _

"What can I do to make sure I stay grounded and don't lose control while making love to Bella? I've heard the thoughts of the other couples in the house when they are engaged in such activities. I try not to listen, but that can be quiet difficult sometimes. I know that all of Jasper's bite marks are not just from newborns. Alice can get carried away sometimes, and from her thoughts, it seems that she's so consumed in their passion that she cannot help it. What if that happens to me while I'm with Bella?"

"Son, I've told you this before; your control is almost as good as mine."

"I highly doubt that, Carlisle."

"Listen to me, Edward. You don't give yourself enough credit. I may be around blood everyday, but none of it calls to me the way that Bella's blood calls to you. She is your singer, and somehow you manage to control yourself so well around her and have desensitized yourself to her smell over time. From the research I have done and the contacts I have made, it is unheard of, Edward. You lie in the same bed as her every night. I can't imagine the two of you not being a little physical with each other sometimes. What's that like, if you don't mind me asking? That physical part of your relationship, that is."

"Well— we have gotten into some heavy kissing, but I'm careful not to expose her to my teeth as I'm afraid she may cut her tongue. It's also difficult for me since I'm constantly swallowing back my venom to ensure that she does not ingest any, since I don't know what that will do to her. There have been a few times where Bella would insist that we practice for our wedding night and go a little further, and she will..."

_Please don't be embarrassed Edward. I'm a professional. No one is home to hear you._

Sighing, I continue. "Okay. She'll start to rub herself along my leg and..."

_And what, son? What are you trying to say?_

"And... Icansmellherarousal." I mumble quickly.

"Excuse me?" _Please, repeat yourself?_

"I can smell her arousal, Carlisle. There, I said it. I can smell her arousal, and it's—it is— intoxicating. Almost as much as her blood. That's usually when I pull away and decide we've gone far enough for the night."

"I see. Believe me, I know what you mean. That's not something that will go away once she is changed. It's the pheromones that her body gives off in response to you. Esme drives me crazy when she—"

"Carlisle, please. It's bad enough that I have to hear it in your thoughts. I know about all these things. I just don't know if I can control myself if things become more intense and her smell becomes more potent as she is aroused more. That, mixed with her blood will be the death of me—or the death of her, which is what I'm afraid of."

"Have you thought of approaching it the same way you handled the smell of her blood? That is, by desensitizing yourself to it as well."

"Well, there have been times when she's asleep, and she begins to dream of me. She's moaning my name, and then I'll smell it. Her arousal, that is. I'm assuming she's having a dream of a sexual nature involving me. It hits me like a ton of bricks. I move myself to the other side of the room, or take that opportunity to go for a short hunt. I've even had to..." I hang my head shame.

_Had to what?_

"I've even had to take matters into my own hands to relieve myself in order to return and be sure that I'm fully in control. I feel like such a pervert standing outside her room, just off into the woods, where I can still hear her, and masturbating. I've tried to stay in the room with her before when this happens, but it all becomes too much, and I have to leave. It's just so out of character for me. In all my years I have never felt the need to take care of my sexual needs myself. She awakens things in me that I have not felt before. Human things that I have forgotten about, or recognize to be human from the minds of others. It terrifies me, not knowing which side of me will awaken when we try to make love; the human side she brings out in me, or the vampire side that will be caught up in lust and blood."

"Edward, human minds can become clouded with lust as well. It's not always all passion, love and romance for them. They can get rough during the act and hurt their partners as well."

"Yes, I realize that, but they won't kill their partner in the process, or snap them like a twig from applying too much force."

"And I'm assuming you have not discussed this with her."

"No. I don't want to embarrass her. I also don't want her to know that I'm questioning my ability to keep my end of the deal. I want to marry her. I want to make love to her the way she wants me to; the way she deserves. I want to change her and be with her forever. I just don't know how to get past this in order to begin our future together."

_Perhaps she__'__ll understand and renegotiate._

"NO! No, I can't do that to her. I'll give her anything, Carlisle, anything. I just have to figure out a way to make this work. I want to give this to her. I owe it to her; to us. Especially after what I did to her when I left. It's my way of making it up to her. Do you understand? Can you help me?"

"I understand, Edward. What I also understand is that when you're in close proximity to her, the smell of her blood and the smell of her being excited sexually, combined together, becomes overwhelming and you have to get outside in order to get your head cleared and be in control once again. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And Bella's room is quite an enclosed area, so I can imagine her scents build up to be quiet strong in there. Which is why you have to eventually leave to collect yourself."

"Correct. It's actually what helped me deal with her blood; the scent is quite potent in there because it's where she spends the most time. When I spend too much time away from her, I have to work up my tolerance again. "

"Well, perhaps you should allow yourself to be in a setting where the air won't begin to permeate so much with her allure, as you put it. Perhaps an outdoor setting would be more suitable for your first time together?"

"Carlisle! What kind of a gentleman would I be if I deflowered my wife and consummated my marriage outside like she's some kind of animal?"

_That's not how I meant it, Edward. I'm sorry to offend you. I'm only trying to help. _"What did you have in mind for your honeymoon?"

"Well that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking Isle Esme. That is, if it's okay with you and Esme, of course."

_I think it's a wonderful idea. Esme will be thrilled. But perhaps..._

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps you should consider being closer to home for your first time. You seem so unsure of yourself. Maybe staying close by will help alleviate some of your fears, and if something were to go wrong, we're all close by to help."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Edward. I will let you know if I come up with anything else. Please take my advice into consideration. I know you can make this work, son. I have faith in you."

**Present**

After that conversation, I had begun to plan my honeymoon and, most importantly, our first night together as husband and wife.

Carlisle had a good point. If we weren't in such tight quarters, that would prevent the essence of her blood and arousal from becoming so potent, then perhaps I could pull it off.

When Alice saw my idea, she came to me and told me how perfect it would be, and that Bella would love it. She even offered to help with the arrangements. I told her no. I had to do this all on my own, and I did.

Once we were done with the dancing, the cake, and all the other traditional wedding mumbo jumbo Alice had planned, I would whisk my beautiful bride away to a perfect location for what should be the most perfect wedding night.

Except I know that I can't do it.

I'm scared.

Scared shitless, if I must say.

All the planning and the prepping and the self-pep-talks are all beginning to mean nothing as the night draws closer to an end.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asks, as we move slowly together on the dance floor.

I lie.

"About how beautiful you are tonight, and how I still can't believe you are now Mrs. Cullen."

"I know. I still can't believe we finally did it. And I'm so happy. Everyone here tonight is so happy for us too; it just seemed so impossible to fathom before, and now here we are. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. It means so much to me, love. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, that I have walked this earth, in what I now know as hardly existing, until I met you. I've waited for you for so long."

"Well how unfair for you then."

"How is that?"

"Well I've only had to wait eighteen, almost nineteen, years for you. I think I got the better end of the deal." She giggles and it warms my unbeating heart to hear her so happy.

"Please. I'm hardly a prize to be won, Bella. Believe me when I say I got the better end of the deal. You'll have to put up with me for the rest of eternity."

"Who's not seeing himself clearly now? And you talk about me. Edward, you are more than a prize to be won. You are the most amazing man. And I know that you think you're a soulless monster, but you're not. I see it, your family sees it, and it's time you begin to see it as well. I still don't know how someone as plain as me could catch the eye of some one as beautiful as you." She reaches up and places a small kiss on my lips.

"Well, it looks like we have something to work on together during our eternity. I will convince you that you are as beautiful as I see you, and you will continue to try and make me believe that I am not the soulless monster I have always seen myself as. "

"Deal. So are you gonna tell me what you have planned for tonight?"

"Not a chance, love. You'll see it all soon."

We were rocking back and forth from side to side, dancing slowly, her head lying against my chest. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, as well as hear their thoughts of how lovely we looked together.

"Well it better be worth it, because Alice had me going crazy last night with the little fashion show she had me endure."

"Is that so?" I look down at her as she looks up at me.

"You mean you didn't see any of it in her head?"

''No, she's been thinking lewd things about her and Jasper to keep me out of her head whenever she suspects I have an opportunity to peek."

Bella laughs as I twirl her away from me and bring her back into my arms again.

God, this woman is so beautiful.

Actually, the only thing Alice has let me see is the way Bella and I will be together later on this evening. She keeps trying to reassure me that all will go well since she knows I've changed my mind so many times during the reception.

I lead Bella to a seat under the gazebo in our backyard that has been decorated with lights and flowers for the evening. I have her sit across my lap and put my arms around her waist.

I look up at her, caress her cheek with the back of my hand, and then sweep a piece of loose hair behind her ear as I place a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You are just so stunning tonight. You took my breath away when I saw you coming down that aisle. If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped."

She returns my kiss with one of her own.

At first it's a small chaste kiss on my lips. I know no one is around as they're trying to give the newlyweds some privacy, so I let her continue.

She begins to lick my lower lip with her tongue, then places small kisses on each corners of my mouth. She then sucks my lower lip into her mouth, making me moan with pleasure.

How am I going to deny her tonight, when she drives me crazy with desire? Desire to consume her fully.

I allow my tongue to enter her mouth, being sure to swallow back any venom that's pooling in my mouth first. She massages my tongue with her own, and then it hits me. I immediately smell her becoming excited, and I pull away, but not before I leave a small kiss on her lips and trail down to her neck so she won't feel rejected.

"Bella, what are you thinking about, love?" I mumble against her neck.

"I was just thinking that I can't wait 'til we're alone tonight. I have butterflies in my stomach when I think about it, and I can feel myself getting excited," she purrs into my ear in a low, husky voice as she's wiggling herself in my lap.

"Bella!" Where is this boldness coming from?

"Oh come on, Edward. Should we really be so shy about it anymore? We are husband and wife now. I know you're old-fashion, but even for your era it was okay for a married couple to be more forward with each other. Am I right?" she looks down at me, batting her eyelashes, waiting for me to answer.

"You're right. It's just gonna take some time getting used to." I run my fingers through my hair in frustration at myself.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. I kinda like the idea of you talking dirty to me. It gets my girly parts all tingly." She smiles down at me with a look of desire in her eyes.

Bella never ceases to amaze me. I never know what will come out of her mouth or what's going on in her head.

"It seems someone was up fantasizing last night instead of getting some sleep?" I ask her, trying to play along. I had to stay away last night, at Alice's command. In honor of tradition, I was not to see the bride the night before our wedding. Not that anything about Bella and I was traditional.

"Well I couldn't sleep without you, so I had to do something. What better way to kill time than to imagine my wedding night with you? It was kind of impossible not to, with all the lingerie Alice had me try on last night. I told you, it was like a fashion show. And when I got home last night, all I could do was imagine wearing it all for you. Alice even had to order some duplicates of some of the outfits because she said they were going to get ruined when you rip them off of me. She had some visions of this when I tried certain ones on."

Oh man, I am in trouble. I could feel myself growing hard inside my trousers at the image she just put into my head. She was breaking my resolve. Alice must have put her up to this. What in the world did they teach my Bella last night? I've heard of the type of things that women do and discuss at bachelorette parties, but they said they were just gonna have a girls night of pampering while us guys hunted. This is not what I was expecting. Perhaps more went on than what I was told would happen. Maybe that's why all the female members of my family were blocking my thoughts as well. I'm in real trouble.

"Edward?" Bella nudges me gently to bring me out of my inner thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you like the idea of me wearing lingerie for you? Have you ever thought of it before?"

I swallow hard before answering, trying to get some composure and play it cool.

I lie. Again. "I have occasionally thought about it before once or twice."

I'm lying because I'm too embarrassed to admit that I think about it all the time. Especially when I have to satisfy myself in the shower before going to spend the night in Bella's bed and 'practice' for our wedding night, as she calls it.

"Really? Because just the idea that you've imagined me that way has me really turned on."

Oh man, oh man. What did they do to my innocent Bella?

"I can tell it gets you excited." I said, as I continue to kiss up and down her neck and all around her collarbone.

"Really? How?" Bella pulls back to look at me.

"I can smell you, Bella. I can smell your arousal." I whisper it against her lips.

What better time than now to bring up how she intoxicates me so much that I may not be able to control myself tonight without hurting her?

Bella blushes and I can tell she's getting embarrassed. So much for all that boldness she had a moment ago.

"Oh my god, Edward." she says in one long, heavy breath, shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't be embarrassed, love." I hold her chin up with my index finger to keep her from looking away.

"So all those times we were making out in my bed..."

"I can tell when it gets you sexually aroused. That's usually my cue for us to back off for the night. It's actually very appealing to me, much like your blood is; perhaps a little too appealing sometimes. That mixed together with your blood and in your little room..."

"Wow, Edward, I had no idea. Is it harder on you? I'm so sorry," her voice is heavy with concern now.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. It's your body's natural reaction to me. I'm glad to know that I do that to you. It's what it does to me that I wanted to talk to you about."

I know that I told Carlisle that I didn't want to discuss this with Bella, but that was before, when I was so sure that I could find a way to give her what she wants to make her happy. Right now I feel I had no other choice.

"Oh Edward, Bella," Alice sings as she approaches us.

Of course Alice chooses now to burst our little moment of privacy.

"I hate to ruin your little moment of bliss, but you have wedding guests and duties to attend to," she nags.

"Go away, Alice. Ten more minutes please?"

_No way, Edward. I'm not gonna let you disappoint Bella. I've shown you the vision in my head dozens of times already. It's going to be fine. When have my visions ever let you down? Have some faith in yourself, Edward._

Alice grabs Bella by the hand and yanks her off my lap."The sooner you get your Bride and Groom duties taken care of, the sooner you two can be alone. I'm only helping you out." she says, smugly.

"You're right, Alice. Edward and I can continue our little discussion later when we're alone." Bella agrees and walks away hand in hand with Alice. She winks at me as she looks over her shoulder.

_You'll thank me later, Edward. You'll see._

Evil little vamp of a sister. Now what am I going to do?

I'm left standing here as Bella and Alice make their way back towards the reception area. They're walking with their arms linked together and whispering to each other. I know it has to do with whatever just happened between Bella and me, but I can't make out what's being said. Too many thoughts surround me, and the M.C. announcing the festivities is too damn loud. So much for my great vampire hearing.

I get myself together just enough to join Bella back at the reception.

We take more pictures while cutting the cake. I lovingly feed Bella a piece, and she decides to smash my piece all over the side of my face. She claims that she's saving me from having to eat something that I'll bring back up later on. I guess I should thank her, but I have no doubt in my mind that she enjoys it and would have done it even if I could eat a bite of our wedding cake.

All the single men gather as I get ready to throw the garter. Bella blushes as I lose myself under her dress and come back out with the garter in my teeth.

Charlie catches it. Okay, it actually lands on his head and he blushes as much as Bella does.

When Bella throws her bouquet, Tanya catches it.

Charlie and Tanya share a dance together and he is actually pretty smooth on the dance floor, twirling and dipping her.

The Chief's got moves. Clearly Bella did not inherit this from him.

Alice whisks Bella away from me for the final time of the night. They leave to change her out of her wedding gown and into something more appropriate and comfortable.

I take this moment to figure out a game plan, but I don't want Alice to see my decision and try to stop me or convince me otherwise.

I figure I'm going to take Bella to the special place that I have planned, let her see that I fully have intended to follow through with my promise, and pray that she understands that this is a last minute decision. Then I can explain my reasoning to her as I was trying to do under the gazebo earlier, and that I am only trying to protect her.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I hear Bella as she begins to descend. She looks like an angel floating down towards me.

She's changed into a white silk dress that's sleeveless and low cut enough to show off her neck, collarbone, and top of her cleavage. It hugs the curves of her breasts tightly until it reaches just under her bust line where it then flows out and stops right above her knees, showing off her gorgeous legs. I'll have to tell Alice to buy more dresses for Bella to wear.

I shake myself out of my Bella-induced daze and offer her my arm.

''Wow, Bella, you look absolutely stunning. Almost as stunning as when you were coming down the aisle.'' I whisper into her ear.

By now, everyone has gathered outside to see us off. Bella hugs her mother and father and promises to call as soon as she knows where we're going. Carlisle clasps his hand on my shoulder with a squeeze and reminds me to call if I need anything. I load Bella into my Vanquish, and we're off to begin the honeymoon that I have planned, but possibly cannot give her. I take off with her, thinking in my head that I'm leading her towards a broken promise and possibly a broken heart.

What a way to start off my job as a husband.

**A/N So what do you think? Any Idea on what Edward has planned? Think Bella will be hurt or understanding? If you're reading, please review and let me know if I should continue, or if I am just wasting time. (sigh) **

**Next will be Bella POV and you'll find out what went on during the girls night and what made Bella so bold (HEHE)**

**Thanks**

**Hunybmom**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I own all 4 Twilight books, all 3 special edition movies, and the naughty dreams that go on in my head at night thanks to Edward, and Rob Pattinson with all of his irresistible hotness and charm. (sigh)**

**Thanks to all who've read, fav'd, alerted, and reviewed. I've had over 80 readers ;-), but sadly only 2 reviews :-(**

**I know we all love to read and run, I do it occasionally as well, but if possible, please review. It inspires me to write. And if you want to read, then I want to write. I promise to reply, and leave teasers whenever I have them available. Just a two thumbs up (or down) will satisfy me lol! **

**This chap should be a lot of fun as it covers the Bachelorette party. Something I always wondered why S.M. Never covered, considering Edward went out to hunt the night before as his guys night out. IDK but here's what I like to imagine should have happened lol!**

**Once again, this is not Beta'd so please excuse my mistakes. Hope they're not to bad.**

**See my profile for links to the pics that go along with this chap of the girl's lingerie outfits. ;-)**

**Broken Promises**

Ch 2

Bella POV

I still can't believe this is all happening. I am now Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Whichever way I put it, it sound good to me.

I followed Alice as she lead me away from Edward and the gazebo, towards the reception.

Once we were far enough to be out of Edward's vampire hearing range she whispered to me, "So did you do as I suggested?"

The M.C. was announcing that it was time to cut the wedding cake. That helped to make sure he couldn't hear us as well.

"You know I did Alice. It's not like you didn't see it in that little head of yours already." I mumbled.

"I know. Just checking. I just wanna make sure you get what you want tonight Bella." she stopped and faced me.

''I Know Alice. I just don't think it's necessary. Edward will keep his promise. Unless there's something your not telling me. Alice?"

Alice had a vision last night that I know was more that what she was telling me. She said it was just about tonight, and that all would be well. But after that, her and Rosalie disappeared together to go get me more refreshments, they came back with an obviously devised plan to coach me on how to seduce my husband into giving me my way whenever I pleased. I told them it was unnecessary since Edward always ensured me that all I have to do was ask, and he'd be happy to give. They still insisted that it's a skill that every wife must know. And Esme backed them up on this one.

So the torture began.

**Bachelorette party the night before**

"Okay Bella, I know that you get embarrassed about stuff like this, but you need to get over it. You can't very well be having sex if you can't even talk about it without blushing." Alice handed me my refilled glass of champagne. I'm assuming she figured with a little alcohol in my system, this would all be easier for me to handle.

I had to agree, she was right.

I needed a little liquid encouragement if I was gonna survive this conversation, let alone this night.

"Okay Alice, as much as I know I'm gonna regret this, I will cooperate. But I have veto power."

"You get one Veto power Bella. Choose wisely." she said this with a chime in her laugh. Evil little vamp.

"So what's first on this list of yours Alice?" I hope she'll start off easy. I have to save my veto power for something good. I continued to sip away on my champagne, feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread thru out my body.

''Well I thought it would be fun to start off with a little lingerie show. I have a lady coming over from a pleasure party company I found online. They have the best lingerie."

Oh dear lord help me now.

"Pleasure party? You mean with like sex toys? Wow it looks like I'll be using my veto sooner than I thought."

"Relax Bella. She not gonna pull out any of the heavy artillery. Your not ready for that stuff yet, but some day you will be. She coming over with stuff like lingerie, body paints, massage oils, and other things of that sort."

And right on cue the door bell rang.

We headed upstairs to Rosalie and Emmett's room, since theirs was the biggest in the house.

Before I knew it, I was dressed in a sheer black baby doll. The bosom area was lined underneath with a blue silk material with black lace and blue piping accenting it, and a matching blue satin bow sat in the middle of the bosom area. I had to hand it to Alice because it was actually pretty perfect. I was covered enough so that I didn't feel overly exposed,but still sexy I wasn't happy with the matching underwear crammed up my crack, but I guess I'd have to compromise somehow.

"Oh Bella its perfect." Alice squealed.

At that moment she got a blank stare on her face that usually happens when she has a vision. And then a big smile crossed her face.

"Were gonna have to get more than one of those," she nodded.

"I only need one Alice. Don't be ridiculous."

"Not after Edward get a hold of it," she sang. "It will be a pile of scraps on the floor."

I fell my body flush and get warm at the idea of Edward ripping lingerie off of my body in a haste of excitement to get me naked. I could just picture it in my head.

Oh my!

Alice will deserve a big thank you after that vision comes true.

She was standing there looking like Princess Jasmine in a string bikini type outfit. She had on a purple triangle halter top that had gold fringe hanging along the bottom. She also had on a matching little sheer sarong wrapped around her waist, barely covering her booty. It suited her.

"That's pretty awesome on you too Alice."

"Thanks. It's perfect for our role playing night as Aladdin and Jasmine." she said while doing a twirl. I cringed at the idea of Jasper dressing up as Aladdin.

"Yeah... that's a visual I could have done without."

Bye the end of our lingerie fashion show, everyone had on their favorite outfit so we could get a group picture.

Esme looked like a Stepford wife in her pink strapless scalloped bra with matching cheeky underwear, and a scalloped and pink gingham apron.

Rosalie looked like something out of a burlesque show with a red corset that had a satin bow in the middle of the bust, and one at each hip. The under-wire cup was adorned with ruffles. It matched her ruffled butt panties, which also had satin bows at each hip. It was so Rosalie that I don't think any one else but her could pull it off.

Kate had come down from Denali that morning so she wouldn't miss out on the girly festivities, and to help with the wedding stuff.

She looked awesome in her white triangle eyelet bra with an organza bow in the middle, and matching high waist shorts. She looked like a pin up model. Especially with her long strawberry blond hair. She really is almost as beautiful as Rosalie.

How was it that Edward had not been attracted to Kate, or her sister Tanya, which I hear is equally as beautiful.

I know my silent mind is a blessing to him, and makes him feel like we have a normal relationship. But these women are just a beautiful as he is, and they seemed to be more fitting on his arm, instead of some one as plain as me.

He always tells me I don't see myself clearly. I just hope I'll be more fitting next to him once I'm changed. Hopefully I'll be more beautiful and graceful just like the rest of the women that surrounded me right now.

We all changed back into our regular clothes and Alice picked out all her choices that she said she knew Edward would love, along with the extras I will supposedly need.

"Alice I can't afford all this lingerie."

"Well your not paying for it. Edward is. Only fitting he does since he'll be the one ruining them."

I couldn't argue with that.

"So Bella? Do you think you could handle a little dirty talking 101?" Rosalie asked.

"Not just dirty talking, but we can give you tips on how to turn your husband on, and bring him to his knees." Kate purrs.

"Wow, okay... It's just a lot to take in, but I trust you guys. Lets do this." I asked Esme for another refill on my drink, which was now a sex on the beach, to prepare myself for what was coming.

I settled myself onto the middle of the huge bed in the center of the room. It was the shape of a circle.

I can only imagine that somewhere in the room Rosalie had a switch that would make it rotate if she wanted it too, just like in Austin Powers. An image of Emmett on all fours and looking over his shoulders, asking "Do I make you horny baby, yeah? Do I make you randy?'' quoting Austin Powers, popped into my head, and I had to shake it out. It was just wrong on so many levels.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna give you an opportunity to be alone with Edward during the reception. He'll lead you over to the gazebo to take a little break from all the chaos. I'll make sure of it. I want you to take this moment to drop little suggestive hints about how you can't wait till you guys are alone. Mention the lingerie, and how I ordered extra because of my vision."

"But can't you just think about your visions so he can see it for himself?" I figured this could be an easy way out of what they were suggesting.

"Uh-uh Bella. You have to do this one on your own. Think of it as your first homework assignment for dirty talking 101 with Rosalie." Rosalie laughed at her reference to herself as my dirty talking instructor.

"Beside we're all gonna be blocking him tomorrow so he won't be able to see what happens here tonight. This is a girls night, and it needs to stay amongst us. The other husbands don't get to see what were up to, so why should he? Just don't let him know that." Alice warned me to keep our activities tonight to myself.

"The husbands shall find out what we are up to tonight when we decide to reveal our newly acquired lingerie, and tips on sex in the bed room." Esme added.

"Okay so I mention how excited I am about finally getting to be alone with him, mention the lingerie, and Alice's vision. What else?"

"Tell him how much it turns you on when you think about it," Kate added.

"And you should be nibbling and kissing him, or having him do it to you while you mention these things." Rosalie said while crawling over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Can you handle that Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I think I can handle that." I nodded

And as soon as I agreed to do it, Alice got that blank stare on her face again as a vision came to her, and then she had a goofy grin across her face again.

"You are so going to rock at your little homework assignment. This is going to work."

"You know Alice, the fact that you can see all these personal things between Edward and I is kinda creepy. Doesn't it weird you out to see your brother and I like that?"

"Well of course it does Bella. But I'm sure it's nothing compared to poor Edward being able to see it all going on in our heads, as well as being able to hear us. He gets the worst end of the deal. In this family Bella, privacy is scarce, especially with vampire hearing and all. Edward and I have to endure a little more torture with his mind reading, and my visions. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlise, and Esme have it easy."

"What about Jasper?"

"Well I wouldn't really consider Jasper's ability a down fall in this area. At least not for me." She laughed and winked at me. Why was she winking at me? I didn't get it.

"I don't get it Alice."

"Well you see, if any one of us in the house is feeling frisky, Jasper feels it too. And I reap the benefits. He can never tell me he's not in the mood, because if I'm in the mood, than so is he, since he picks up on it." She explained with a smug look on her face.

Wow poor Jasper doesn't have a chance against Alice in the bedroom. Which made me curious.

"Hey Alice, so when your having sex, and your feeling everything he does to you, does that mean he feels it too? So he knows when he's doing it right because he'll pick up on it as well?"

"Yup! I'm a lucky girl." she said smugly.

"It's a shame for you that Edward can't read your mind, then he'd be able to do exactly what you want with out you even having to ask." Kate said to me as she walked back in the room with her arms full of junk.

This made me hopeful that I to would develop some cool power like Alice, Edward, and Jasper have. One that would allow me to lift my my mind filter and let him in when I wanted. It has definite potential as Kate pointed out.

"What's all that for?" I asked her and begin to notice more specifically what the junk was. She was holding a roll of toilet paper, plastic penises, sashes, condoms, cucumbers, a stack of empty paper bags, and an assortment of men and women undergarments.

"This is our supply for party games." She said as she dumped it all in front of me. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme begin to laugh along with her.

"First we decorate the bride to be." Alice chimed in.

In no time I had a plastic penis crown on-top of my head with long strips of toilet paper hanging in the back to make like a bridal veil. A sash that was draped across my chest that read

Virgin! But not for long

I had a plastic penis on a stick in my hand, which was suppose to be my wand. Open condoms were rolled out and pinned to me in various places. The worst places that they were positioned at were from each side of my chest where my nipple would be. I also had condom wrapper earnings that Alice happened to McGuyver together. I was donning a pair of red thong underwear on the outside of my jeans, and they've gathered my t shirt together in the front middle of my busts so it could be tucked through the top and pulled out down the bottom, exposing my midriff. I looked ridiculous, and I felt like the enchanted penis fairy with my makeshift wand.

"Why am I the only one in the room looking like a fool?"

Rosalie laughed out loud while Alice proceeded to take pictures of me.

"Don't worry Bella, The games are not over. We will all be looking equally as foolish in a few minutes." Kate said this as she handed me an armful of the undergarments and paper bags.

"Now you get to take this and put a piece of garment in each bag and close it up. We will all pick a bag and put on the article of clothing until all the bags are opened and empty."

I did as Kate instructed me too, and she handed out sashes to everyone else.

Kate's read:

Easy Lay

Alice's read:

Weddings turn me on

Rosalie's read:

Suck-for-a-Buck

Esme's read:

Taking applications for the next Mr. Right

Once all the bags were picked and emptied they all look equally foolish. Rosalie had a pair of mens boxers on her head, and a bra over her shirt. Alice was wearing a one piece, barely there bathing suit that looked like the one Borat wore, over her clothes and ladies underwear on her head as well. Kate and Esme looked just as ridiculous as the rest of us. I was having a blast and felling tipsy.

"So what's the cucumbers for?" Esme asked innocently.

"Oh come now Esme. Your the wife of a doctor. Surely you know about practicing safe sex, and how fun it can be."

"I don't understand" I said while looking at Esme. A smile spread across her face as it registered in her head.

"Were gonna have a contest to see who can role the most condoms onto the cucumber in a minute."

Oh hell no! Time to draw the line. It was already getting late. She could have had that many things planned left.

"Veto!" I yell before I downing the rest of my drink.

"Oh come on Bella. It could be educational for you as well in the oral department." Alice begged.

"Alice, I will not sit here and be schooled in oral skills by my soon-to-be husband's sisters, his mother, and sister of the woman who wanted him as well. I gotta drawn the line somewhere. This will be something Edward and I will discover together. Thanks, but no thanks!"

"Okay," Alice sang. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Good. So I'm ready to go home now. I'm really tired and..."

"Oh no. Fun's not over yet Jelly Belly. It's time to head down stairs for the main event." Rosalie announced as she pulled me off the bed and lead me down stairs to the main living room.

Can it really be called a living room when a bunch of vampires, who are technically dead, live there? I was definitely drunk by now with my random thoughts, and ready for bed. I missed Edward so much that my heart ached.

"Main Event?" I asked, trotting down the stairs and plopping myself onto the couch.

"No, no, no. You belong right here." Rosalie yanked my off the couch and to a dinning room chair in the middle of the room that was decorated with more toilet paper and penis stickers.

"What's wrong with the couch? What do you have up your sleeves Alice?"

"Not me. This one is all Rosalie's doing." she said, nodding her head toward Rosalie.

"So Bella. You know how your a big Robert Pattinson fan?" Rosalie was circling me as if I were her pray. She was dragging her finger along the back of the chair, and finally stopping on my shoulder.

"What did you do Rosalie? Pay Rob a ridiculous amount of Cullen money to drop by in a surprise visit just for my last night as a single woman."

That would be Fuck-Awesome, because that man is just too hot to be legal. Almost as hot as Edward. But Edward is a vampire, which explains why he's so gorgeous. My attraction to Robert Pattinson is actually due to the fact that he looks a lot like Edward. The just-been-fucked hair, the strong jaw, the crooked panty dropping smile. I'd imagine if Edward were human, that's what he would look like.

"Ha, you wish. But it could be almost as good. I found an adult entertainment company that specializes in celebrity impersonators."

"You mean a stripper!"

I wanted the floor to swallow me whole. I wanted to just die right now. Why didn't I just suck it up like a big girl and give a cucumber a blow job? At least I would have still had my veto. I could have been bobbing on cucumber while Alice sang "Who's hungry? Who's hungry?" like Andy Dick in Old school.

And Alice tried to warn me.

"Rosalie I don't think Edward would..."

Before I could finish, the door bell rang. Esme got up to answer the door, and when she opened it, there stood a man who looked so much like Robert Pattinson that if I were to see him randomly on the streets, I would ask him for his autograph.

And Oh My God, he was dressed like a cheesy Hollywood version of Dracula.

He was dressed like a fucken Vampire. My jaw hit the floor.

He was wearing tight leather pants on and no shirt. He had a cape that was red on the inside, and black on the outside. He had big vampire fangs coming from his top teeth and they hung over his bottom lips, and fake blood at one corner of his mouth arranged to look like it was dripping.

"Well hello there." Kate greeted him as he entered the house, eyeballing him up and down.

I was frozen in my seat as he approached me.

"I'm here for Bella Swan. Her blood sings to me and I can no longer resist it. I must have a piece of her before she marries that muck of a human man tomorrow. She must know that his puny human self could never be a match for my vampire skills."

Ha! If he only knew. Obviously he was going off a script, by Rosalie's instructions of course.

Alice put on some music and Inside of you by Hoobastank came blaring out of the speakers. The stripper who looked like Rob began to circle me as if I were his prey, much like Rosalie was doing before he showed up.

He stopped behind me and lowered his mouth right next to my ear. I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Your blood sing to me Bella, and I can no longer resist you." he purred.

Holy Fuck!

Add role play to the things Edward and I were gonna explore together, cuz I sure as hell wanted to do this one with him.

He came back around to the front of me and began to dance around waving his cape with his hands like a matador dancer. Then he ripped it off his neck and threw it onto the floor. He approached the front of me and straddled my legs while still standing up. He grabbed both my hands and ran them down the front of his chest, past his abs, and stopped right at the top of his pants. He proceeded to bring them around to the side of hips, and then out of nowhere he placed them roughly on his ass, while making my hands grab his ass cheeks.

I close my eyes and turned my head to the side so my face was not all up on his chest and all his delicious manly sweatiness. I fell my cheeks grow warm and knew I was blushing. I could hear Alice, Rosalie, and Kate hooting and hollering in the background. Esme was just sitting back with her arms crossed, shaking her head, and biting her lower lip as if trying not to laugh.

He then continued dancing provocatively in front of me with body rolls, and hip rolls. He went around the room in front of each one of the other girls as they stuck money down his pants. At one point he dropped down to the floor in front of me, facing away, into the splits. He leans forward touching his chest to the floor, and bounce his butt up and down in a humping motion.

I wonder if I could get Edward to do that?

Okay I'm definitely still drunk if I'm imagining Edward doing these things that this man in front of me is doing. I can not get turned on while this is stranger in front of me, who happens to look like Rob, who also happens to look like my fiance, is being seductive towards me.

He got up from the floor, kicked my legs apart, and then stood between them and looked down at me with that panty dropping smile. Then he grabbed me and wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up off the chair. He headed towards the nearest wall and pushed me up against it. He then proceeded to dry hump me as if he were fucking me up against the wall.

Wow it was getting hot in here.

I could really hear Rosalie hollering in the background while waving her hands in the air as if she was riding a bull.

After he was done dry humping me, he placed me down gently. He dragged his hands down the side of my arms, past my hips, down the sides of my legs and then back up again. He placed a sweet gentle kiss on my cheek and thanked me for being such a good sport.

Before he left, he pulled out his Polaroid camera and took a picture with each one of us as a souvenir.

And then he's gone.

I survived.

I was hot, and horny, and drunk, and now I really missed Edward. But I survived.

Remind me to kill Rosalie once I'm a newborn.

Once everything was all cleaned up, and I removed all these ridiculous decorations off of me, Alice drove me back home and carried me up to my room because I was still very drunk, and ready to pass out.

I laid on my bed going over the whole night in my head, and my homework I was to complete tomorrow.

I was also fantasizing about Alice's vision of Edward ripping every piece of lingerie I tried on because he couldn't contain his excitement once he saw me in them.

All I could do was lie there and think about how great married life was going to be. And that's how I finally fell asleep. Thinking about how great our future was going to be together.

**Present**

I made my way back to the reception, arm in arm with Alice, and glowing from my successfully accomplished homework assignment.

I hope I made Rosalie proud.

Edward gathered himself together and eventually joined me. I was proud that my new found boldness has left him in a blur. Who knows what was going through his mind right now.

We did all the usual. Cut the cake, throw the bouquet and garter.

Smashing cake into Edwards face was as fun and cheesy as it always looked when I'd seen other couples do it.

And my dad! Since he and Tanya were the lucky single people who caught the coveted garter and bouquet, they shared a dance together. Who know he was so debonair the way he was dancing with her. It gave me a glimpse of what my mother saw in him when they were in love.

I changed out of my gown and into what Alice called the perfect dress. From the look on Edward's face when I came back downstairs, she was right. Then again, when is she ever wrong.

I said my goodbyes and I was finally on my way with Edward to begin the journey of the rest of our lives.

Our forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Stephanie Meyers owns all. Luck Biatch**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added to favs and alerts. I warms my heart and feeds my perverted mind to write. **

**I want to give a special thanks to Nolebucgrl. She's one of my fav authors. She gave me inspiration to finally write my own FFn story, and gave me great advice as well. If you're looking for awesome stories to read, check her out. She's on my favs list. She rocks hard core!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chap and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. After my Best Friend read this, her and I were talking about how we wished our Bachelorette parties were better and demand a redo lol! My stripper had a uni-brow and should have not been wearing a thong with his hairy but to match his bushy eyebrows. And hers came dresses as a construction worker, looking like he was found outside Home Depot. He had saggy white boxers on that looked like he had been picking his butt all night. And he smelled bad. Yeah, we asked him to leave before he even started. **

**So this chapter is not as happy and funny as the last. Sadly Edward has a promise to break or I wouldn't have a story to write.**

**Please review. Give me a smiley face (or a sad face if you don't approve)**

**Edwards inner struggling thoughts are in italics**

**Broken Promises**

Ch 3

EPOV

When I thought about a perfect place to take Bella for our first night together as husband and wife, our meadow came into mind. But then I realized that we needed to break out of our little bubble and create more memories together. There's just so much I want to show and share with her.

The meadow is our favorite place to go, but not my only. I've come across many beautiful places in this area while hunting. The specific place I was taking Bella to now was perfect for our evening together. I knew she would appreciate the effort I'd put forth into giving us a small little paradise close to home.

As I drove away from Forks toward our destination, Bella rested her hand on my inner upper thigh. I sucked in a sharp breath in response to her bold move. I glanced at her and she had a sultry smile spread across her face. She had never touched me in such a way before.

''So do you wanna give me a hint about where we're going?'' she purred.

''No, I want to surprise you.''

''Can I ask questions? That is, will you answer them?'' She was being very coy. It was quiet cute.

''I suppose, granted it doesn't give to much information away.''

"That seems fair," she answered me and then put her finger to he chin to gesture that she was thinking as she bit her lower lip. I love it when she bites her lower lip. It's so shy and sexy at the same time.

"Are we going to a hotel?" she asked after a few moments.

"No. I wanted to do something more than just take you to a hotel. Where we're going is so much more special. Just like you are."

"Wow! Okay," she thought for another moment before her face lit up as if she had discovered something.

"The meadow! You're taking me to our meadow." I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was being in all her excitement. I shook my head and looked over at her. I grabbed her hand off my lap and brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"No, not the meadow. But I did have it in mind at one point," Her smile turned to a frown, and it was the cutest thing ever.

"Don't worry Bella. Your gonna love where we're going. It's just as beautiful, and will be just as special as our meadow. Just relax and let me handle it, okay?"

She turned her frown into a tight smile and nodded. "Okay Edward. I trust you. You know that. I'm just so excited to have a chance to be alone with you finally. And then spending the night away from you last was absolutely agonizing. I never wanna have to spend another night away from you again. Of course after I'm changed you won't have to watch me sleep anymore. We can do other things together to fill our nights in bed. Some of which I was thinking about last night while trying to fall asleep without you." Bella returned her hand to my inner thigh and leaned in toward me so I could feel her warm breath in my ear. "Would you like me to tell you about some of those things?"

I swallowed hard. Things that I've only imagined doing to Bella flashed through my head. Things that would finally be possible once she becomes a vampire. Things that I have thought about on many occasions while taking care of myself before visiting Bella at night. I felt myself getting hard and straining against my trousers as I removed Bella's hand from my thigh before she noticed my excitement. I slowed the car down to pull over into a small area on the side of the road. Thank God because I didn't know how much more of Bella's sexual advances I could take. Tonight is definitely going to test my limits with her. I don't know how I'm going to be able to turn her down. I just know that I must, for her own safety.

"We're here. That is, we've gone as far as we can by car. I'll be carrying you the rest of the way if you don't mind. It's only a short distance."

She looked at me as if I were missing something. "Edward you do realize I'm wearing a dress. How am I gonna climb on your back for you to carry me?"

"My silly Bella. I'll carry you bridal style of course. Only seems fitting since you are my bride," I kissed the top of each of her hands and then placed a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay," she replied and sighed. I could get her to agree to anything when I worked my charm, or 'dazzle' her as she would say. I'm hoping I can work my charm enough tonight to get her to agree to wait until after her change to make love. That is if she'll still want to be changed after I prove myself to be a bad husband by going back on my promise to her.

I got out of the car and went to her side of the door to open it. I extended my hand to her order to assist her as she climbed out of the car.

"Ready my love?"

"As I'll ever be," she responded and smiled.

I dipped down and swooped her up from under her knees in one swift move. She squeaked in delight and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much. How did I ever get so luck?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"I could say the same thing love. Ready?"

Bella nodded, and I toke off running through the forest while carrying her in my arm. I continued running for a good 10 minutes and Bella rested her face in the crook of my neck. I could feel her warm breath against my skin. I took in her scent, and how warm and good she felt pressed up against my body. She seemed so relaxed in my arms and it made me smile to know that she feels safe with me as I run and weave around to dodge trees. It's so different from the first time I took her for a run on my back. I remember how tense and scared she was, and how she would close her eyes so tight because she was afraid I would run into something. The amount of trust she places in me is astounding. It saddens me a little to realize that I may lose some of that trust tonight. Trust that I can't keep my word or promises to her.

I slowed down and came to a stop as I approach our destination. I could hear the sound of the small river as the water drifted by against rocks, and over the small damn as it overflowed and continued to run free. The damn allowed a good size pool of water to gather and form a nice swimming hole. It would be a perfect spot to enjoy a swim with Bella on a warm day.

I placed Bella down and allowed her to take in her surroundings. Her eyes set upon the river. I had arranged rows of blue chiffon fabric to drape across the river from tree to tree. They alternated with rows of paper lanterns that were lit up and hanging from cables that I ran across as well. There were a dozen or so of tiki torches lit up to create a path from the edge of the river, up to the doorway of a huge, round, medieval style tent. The entrance to the tent was draped open and sheer fabric hung in front of it, allowing a view of twinkling lights that were hanging from the roof inside.

"Milady, your sleeping quarters await you," I said to her in a playful way as I bowed and gestured with my hands towards the entrance of the tent. Bella had her hands in front of her mouth in a surprised gesture and was shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Wow Edward... This is just...wow," She was astonished, as I hoped she would be.

"From you reaction, I'm guessing you like?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She turned back towards the river, looking up at the lanterns and fabric draped across, "Did Alice help you with this? Cuz this seems so Alice," She turned around to look at me. She had her arms wrapped around her self, rubbing them up and down to create friction in an attempt to keep warm.

"No love, this was all me. She tried to butt in, but I couldn't let her. I wanted this to come from just me. Now let's get you inside. The temperature is dropping out here. Plus I want you to see the inside,"

I picked her up swiftly and carried her to the entrance. "My beautiful bride, I must carry you through the threshold of our... Um... I don't know what you would call it, but I want to carry you inside,"

Bella giggled while shaking her head. "Just take me inside you silly man."

I parted the sheer fabric covering the entrance and carried her inside. I placed her down gently on her feet and allowed her to explorer the inside of the tent with her eyes. In the middle if the tent was the massive pole that was holding it up. I had deep blue fabric and twinkling lights wrapped around it. From the top center of the pole at the roof, strands of lights and the fabric fanned out and draped to the outside edges of the tent roof, illuminating the tent in soft, twinkling lights. "Wow, it's like the sky covered in stars," Bella exclaimed.

Her eyes darted from the ceiling, to what was in front of her. As she was standing on the inside entrance of the tent, across from her was a huge king size, wrought iron, canopy bed. It was situated against the backside wall of the tent. A curtain of sheer blue fabric hung around all four sides of the bed, and was gathered and tied at each post. The bed was dressed in blue silk sheets and adorned with a variety of blue and white silk pillows in various sizes. White rose petals arranged in the shape of a heart filled the center of the bed.

"That bed is amazing. I want that, the exact same way, wherever we live, so every night can be like our honeymoon night. Edward, this is incredible. As soon as I stepped into this tent, I felt like a harem of girls should have been waiting inside for some Sheik."

I laughed at Bella's reference. "No harem of girls could compare to you my love. Your beauty would make any Sheik forget about them." she blushed and I couldn't help but stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. I then took her face in my hands and gently kissed her lips. She sighed against my lips and then I stepped back so she could continue to check out my work. She fixated her eyes to an area against the wall to the left of the entrance where a small round table sat, and she began to walk towards it. It was draped in a blue table cloth, and a smaller white one on top of the other. In the center of the table was a blue vase filled with long stemmed white roses. Two small chairs covered in blue fabric as well, were placed on each side of the table. Bella brought her nose down to the roses so she could take in their scent. She the turned around and walked over to the other side of the tent. Directly across from the table, on the other side, was a long white chaise with small blue pillows thrown upon it. In front of the chaise were huge blue and white sitting pillow arranged on the floor to create a sitting area around a low, round, glass coffee table. In the center of the coffee table was an array of platters that contained fruits, crackers, cheese, and other small nibbles, along with a bottle of champagne, and a champagne flute.

"I'm assuming that's for me," she said as she took in the food. "Would you mind pouring me a glass? Every time I tried to take a sip of the champagne at the reception, my dad eyeballed me as if he was trying to silently remind me that I'm not of drinking age yet. It was annoying so I just gave up." she said with amusement.

"Of course," I replied and began to open the bottle. Meanwhile she continued to walk around and take in the rest of the details of my work.

Through out the tent were dozens of lit candles. They were either blue or white, pillars or tea lights, and placed in various heights and places. Some were on stand, others on the tables, or in holders handing from the ceiling.

She turned to me and said, "You may not be blood related to Esme or Alice, but you definitely somehow inherited their talent for making thing look so special. Edward I still cannot get over how you did this all on your own, and I'm so glad that you didn't take me to a cheesy hotel. It could never compare to this. If you put this much effort into making this special for me, then I can only imagine the effort I know your going to put into our marriage and our happy existence together." She threw her arms around my neck and peppered my face with kissed. I was stuck holding my arm out to the side, with a glass of champagne in one hand, and the champagne bottle in the other.

"I'm so glad I made you happy love. It's all I want to do for you. To make you happy that is, with everything that I do, for you."

_Liar._ I though to myself. _If you wanted to make her so happy then you would keep good on your promise tonight_. My thoughts were screaming out at me in my head as my conscience was trying to speak to me. _How could I speak such lies to her, knowing that she will be disappointed some time eventually tonight? God I'm such a fool to think I could bring her out here and show her all of this. To get her hopes up as to me making love to her tonight. I should have stopped Alice before she whisked Bella away from me while we were under the gazebo. _

_You can still make this special for her Edward_, I told myself. _Do all the other romantic things you have planned. Why let it all go to waste. Maybe she'll be so exhausted and just want to rest. I've heard about that before. A bride and Groom so exhausted from their wedding day that they just end up falling asleep before they even get to make love. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'm sure I can come up with a variety of things to occupy time until she's ready to drop. Good pep talk to self. Now back to Bella._

"Edward? You okay? I kinda lost you for a second there."

I handed her the glass of champagne, and Bella guzzled it down. I then refilled her glass while I gestured her to sit down on the chaise. "I'm sorry love; I was just lost in thought. How bout a little cheese and crackers, or perhaps some grapes to go with you champagne? I could feed it to you?"

"I would love that. How bout some strawberries? I hear they go great with champagne," she said while raising her glass.

I sat down and patted the spot next to me so that she would join me on the chaise. As she sat down next to me, I grabbed her legs to place them upon my lap in order to prop her feet up and have her lay back sitting up. I then reached forward towards the platter of fruit and grabbed a strawberry. Bella licked her lips in anticipation. "Those strawberries look really good," she stated as I brought it closer to her lips. She gently took the strawberry into her mouth and bit off half. I was entranced by her lips as they were coated in juices. I licked my lips in response, as the red juices reminded me of blood. I began to imagine how erotic it would be to lick blood off of Bella's lips. I've fantasized before about hunting with Bella once she's a vampire. How sexy she would look feeding off of a dangerous animal. Blood dripping from her lips, traveling down her neck, and onto her chest. I pictured her dropping her kill, walking towards me while swinging her hips, and allowing me to take her in my arms and suck the blood from her lips, and follow its trail to down to her breast.

"With you feeding me, I feel like I'm the Sheik and you're my harem of Edwards'," Bella giggled, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Silly girl. Perhaps we should do something else? I wouldn't want to get strawberry juices all over your pretty dress," I suggested. Perhaps feeding her was not as good an idea as I though it would be. It amazed me how something so simple as feeding food could be turned into something so erotic. I've heard about it, and seen it in people's heads before. It just never seemed appealing to me. I get it now. Then again, Bella could always do simple things without realizing how sexy she was being.

"That's really thoughtful of you. I actually had planned on changing into something more practical if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'll just step outside for a moment. I could use some air," I took Bella's legs off my lap and got up. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'll be just right outside by the river. Just call for me when you're done." I walked out of the tent and took a deep breath. I stopped in front of the river, stared off into the water, and began to think.

_I need a plan. A game plan. We could dance. That should be safe. Then what? I don't know what. Look at me. I'm pathetic. Any other man would be jumping out of their clothes and into bed with their new bride. But you're not a man Edward. You're a vampire. And you could seriously hurt her. Maybe even kill her. Just explain it to her. But I promised her I would try. This is me trying. The river, the tent, the lights and candles. This whole setup was intended to make it a romantic evening. To set the mood for our lovemaking. To make her first time, and mine special. I just can't go through with the lovemaking. Once she's changed, then I can do it. Hell, I'll change her tonight if she asks. No, that's not any good. What bride would wanna spend their honeymoon withering in pain? God this is so messed up. And since when did I start arguing with myself in my head. I just..._

"Edward," Bella called out to me, and breaking me from my mind's inner struggle with the situation.

I walked back into the tent and Bella was standing next to the bed. Something more practical was an understatement. What Bella was wearing was far from practical. It was down right mind blowing. I stood at the entrance of the tent stuck in a stupor. I was speechless. Bella took my breath away the moment that I walked into the tent and laid my eyes upon her. Bella walking down the aisle towards me during our wedding ceremony could be described as something angels would be jealous of in all her beauty. This was down right sexy, and sultry. I couldn't movefrom where I was standing to make my way towards her.

She was wearing a deep blue, long, silk nightgown. She had one of the thin straps of her nightgown hanging off one of her shoulders. I wanted to kiss her exposed shoulder and fix the strap with my hand. I wanted my hand to continue down her shoulder and over the top swell of her breasts. The nightgown was cut into a low v at the front, and the silk material hugged her breast so tight that it caused her cleavage to spill over the top. I wanted to kiss, suck, and nip at it. I wanted to drag my tongue all over her exposed collar bone, and continue down to the front of her cleavage. It hugged her breast so tight and beautifully that I could see the outline of her nipples. I wanted to cup her breasts in my hands and run my thumbs over her hardened nipples. I wanted to drag the straps to her nightgown down her shoulders and stop below her breasts, leaving her nipples exposed to me so that I could take them into my mouth and swirl my tongue around them, and then suck and tug on them gently.

I shook my head to free myself from my breast educed trance, and took in the rest of Bella's appearance. I noticed the way her nightgown continued down from her breast and clung to her small waist. I could see where it hugged her abdominal muscles, and caved in a bit at her bellybutton. I suddenly found myself wanting to pull her nightgown down further past her breast to expose her tight little stomach to me. I wanted to kiss and nip all along her stomach until I came to the center of it; her cute little bellybutton. I wanted to swirl around it and dip my tongue into it. I wanted to feel her squirm against me as I did this to her. I continued to allow my eyes to roam further down. I noticed how her nightgown hugged the curve of her hips. I've never seen her hips look so sexy. Then I noticed the slit that traveled from the top of her right thigh, all the way down to the bottom of the nightgown. It was sexy as hell. I found myself imagining kissing Bella's leg; starting from the ankle and working my way up to the top of her thigh, and eventually following it to her hot, wet, center.

"EDWARD!"

"Huh?" I didn't even realize she was talking to me before.

"I said you should come on over here," she had her hand extended out for me to come to her and grab it.

"Bella," I breathed. "You look amazing,"

She blushed and looked down, "Thank you,"

I walked over to her and lifted her chin with my finger so I could look her in the eyes. "Please Bella; don't look down as if you're embarrassed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You truly do look amazing. So amazing that you had me bewildered the minute I walked into the tent and set my eyes upon you,"

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Absolutely," I answered her as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. That's when I noticed that her nightgown left her entire back exposed. From the outer sides of her nightgown, the material trailed down and barely covered the sides of her breasts. It then continued past the sides of her waist, and curved inwards until the material finally meet together at the top curve of her ass. My hands were met with the smooth creamy skin of her back. I allowed my hands to rub up and down, relishing in the silky feeling of her skin. Bella took this as a sexual advance and began kissing and sucking at my neck. By this time, my erection was so hard in my pants that I thought the zipper was going to burst open. Bella pulled her body closer up against mine and she moaned when she felt my erection poking at her stomach. I buried my head into her neck and felt her vain pulsing hard and fast as her heart rate picked up in her excitement. Venom began to pool in my mouth and I swallowed it back as I sucked in her blood's sweet scent. And then I smelled it. Her arousal. It began to permeate the air around us. I surprised myself when a growl escaped from me as the smell of her blood and the smell of her excitement hit me together at once. I slowed my breathing down and gently pushed Bella back slightly, but leaving our forehead touching.

"Bella, love, we need to slow down,"

"Why?"

_Think fast Edward. _"Because I still want to dance with my beautiful wife?" W_hy am I making it sound like a question?_

"It's something I imagined doing with you here while I was setting up. I figured the twinkling lights on the roof above us would make it feel like was dancing under the stars. It's very romantic," _phew, nice save._

I walked away from her for a second to turn on some music and Sweetest Dream by Aerosmith started to echo out of the speakers I had my iPod docked onto. The cute pout Bella had on her face as a result from out loss of contact quickly turned into a smile. I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. We began to sway back and forth to the music as my hands slowly rubbed up and down Bella's bare back. I relished in the soft and silky feeling of her skin and how warm and soft she felt pressed up against my hard and unmolding body. I just couldn't believe that after today, this beautiful creature was finally mine to have, and to be able to share the rest of my eternity with. Our Eternity. So many nights that I laid in her bed watching her sleep, and how I wished it was my bed she rested in, without having to worry about what time she had to be home. I finally had her all to myself, and I didn't have to share her with anybody. Well maybe Alice occasionally or she'd surely have my head for being so greedy with Bella.

But would that all change after tonight? I had no idea how Bella was going to feel after I broke my promise to her. Surely her trust in me to keep my word to her would change. I have always promised her that I would give her anything she wanted. Would she still have faith in me? I let out a long sigh as a result of my disappointing thoughts. Bella stiffened slightly in my arms and looked up at me with her soulful eyes.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked me. She was rubbing her hands up and down the front of my chest and it felt divine.

"Nothing love. I'm just thinking,"

"About?"

"About how I won't ever have to have you home by curfew ever again. About how when I lay next to you at night, it will be in our own bed instead of your tiny bed, and with Charlie snoring down the hall. About how I hope to make you as happy as you make me."

"That's really sweet. How is it that you always know what to say at the perfect moment?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you bring it out in me. I only want to be perfect for you, to make you happy."

Bella laughed. "See what I mean? Only you could say such sweet and perfect things. And this song, I can't imagine another more perfect song for this moment either."

I smiled down at her in agreement and began to sing along to the song as we continued swaying to the music.

"I don't wanna close my eyes,

I don't wanna fall asleep,

Cuz I miss you babe,

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you babe,

And I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind? Cuz that's exactly how I feel when I'm with you,"

"I only wish I could love. Your mind does intrigue me so. If I ever figure it out, it'll be like discovering the ninth wonder of the world."

Bella giggled and laid her head back upon my chest as the music began to finish its last repetitions of the chorus.

"Edward," Bella mumbles against my chest.

"Yes love?"

She looked up at me again, "Enough dancing, I can't imagine a more perfect moment than this." She stretched up onto her tippy toes and attacked my mouth with a renewed vigor and I stood there stunned, not knowing how to react.

Before Bella could notice my moment of hesitation, I began to kiss her back. I kissed her lovingly and gently in hopes of slowing down her eagerness. Perhaps if I tried and took it slowly, I could do this.

Bella dragged her hands up my chest and towards my shoulders so she could coax my jacket off. "Take off your jacket Edward," she whispered against my lips. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms, and I let it fall to the floor. My hands began roaming down Bella's back, and soon found the arch of her ass. As my hands grazed over the material of her nightgown and over her luscious roundness, I reveled it silkiness and how delicate it felt against her skin. When I reached the bottom of her curves, I cupped her cheeks in my hands. I took all my willpower to not grab a fistful of her gown and rip it from her body. Instead I squeezed her ass gently and pushed her against my now growing erection. In response to my actions, Bella began kissing me more lustfully, and then she lifted her leg up and wrapped it around me, seeking friction and grinding herself against me.

As soon as she did this I found my self in a moment if lost restraint. I began nipping and sucking at her neck and along her collar bone. I could feel her carotid artery pulsating at my lips. She reached down to grab my growing erection, and she gasped when she felt how big and hard I had grown. This caused a surge of pleasure to shoot through me, and before I knew it, her scent penetrated the air of the tent more strongly than I had ever experienced. She must have experienced the same surge of pleasure. I pulled back to look at her pulsating vein and saw the purple marks I was leaving on her wherever I was sucking at her neck. Her vein throbbing beneath my lips, the increased scent of adrenaline in her blood, the feeling of her hand grasping at my aroused member, and the aroma of her lust was quickly becoming more than I could handle. I felt a growing rumble escape from my chest. Without warning and in my attempt to gain my control back, I pushed Bella into the bed away from me, and I flew out of the tent. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I felt like I could finally breathe in the fresh air of the surrounding forest.

I was still close enough that I could hear Bella.

She was crying.

I imagined her lying on the bed face down and crying into a pillow. Every sob that wracked from her was like a stab to my heart.

I hurt her.

I was so afraid of hurting her physically and instead I've hurt her emotionally. Even when I try to do right, I still do wrong.

What kind of a husband makes his wife cry on their wedding night? A terrible husband, that's who, Me.

I could hear Bella's phone ringing and I already knew who it was. Everyone knows Bella and I are together on our wedding night and would not dare call to interrupt. Only one person would know something was wrong.

Alice.

The phone just rang and rang and it was obvious that Bella had no intentions of answering.

I could hear her crying still and the phone began ringing again. Alice was not going to give up until she answered. Bella answered.

''Alice,'' Bella sobbed into the phone.

''Bella! Bella calm down and tell me what happened.''

''He doesn't want me Alice. He doesn't want me. Not like that; he doesn't. I'm so stupid.''

_No Bella I'm the one who's stupid. I'm such a bad husband._

''No your not Bella. Edward loves you. Of course he wants you,''

''I'm sure he loves me Alice. He wouldn't have married me if he didn't. I know that. It's just not that kinda love. I don't know why I didn't realize it before. People love their pets, and their best friends. Like I love Jake and my father and the rest of the Cullen family. It's a different love. I would never want to lose anyone I love,''

''That's nonsense Bella,''

_That's just rubbish. How could she think that I love her like a pet? People don't marry their pets. Because I rejected her and now she thinks I don't desire for her love in that way. That's how you fool. _

''Really Alice? Cuz right now it's making perfect sense to me.''

''Look Bella. You know Edward. He over thinks everything to much and he's just probably psyched himself out. Believe me when I say that I know my brother wants you as much as you want him. If you ever caught sounds of Edward in the shower like I have then you'd know what I mean.''

_Okay this conversation is getting a little too personal on my behalf. Perhaps that's what I get for eavesdropping. Thanks Alice._

''Alice I still don't know what you mean, but whatever you say. I'm just really tired and it's been a long day. I'm sure he'll be back soon and then I'll have to pay the humiliation of facing him after I scared him off. I'm just gonna cry myself to sleep and hope he returns while I'm sleeping.''

_I've humiliated her. Oh my poor, poor Bella. It's me who is going to be humiliated when I return. I don't think I can wait till your slumbering for me to return. That would be cowardly of me. I've already ran like a coward._

''Oh Bella, I'm sure you didn't scare him off. He scared himself off. Look I'll see you tomorrow and I'll have a plan,''

''A Plan?''

_A plan? Please no plans. Enough damage has been done._

''Just trust me Bella. See you tomorrow,''

''Bye Alice. And thanks for making me feel better even if it's just by a little.''

_I've gotta fix this. I need to talk to her and tell her that none of this is her fault. I should have talked to her about this in the first place instead of trying to handle it on my own. _

I walked back to the tent at a human pace. When I entered I noticed that all candles had been extinguished except for the ones on a stand near the bed.

Bella has curled up on the bed, lying on her left side and hugging a pillow. She was pretending to be asleep.

I approached the bed and sat down slowly. I began rubbing slow circles on her back to try and comfort her. She just laid there still pretending to sleep.

''Bella?''

I laid down behind her and pulled her body close to me, her back up against my chest, and my arms wrapped around her.

''Bella? Please. I'm so sorry,'' I kissed her bare shoulder and she began to cry again.

"It's fine Edward. Really," she sniffled and scooted slightly out of my embrace.

"No it's not. I promised I would try, and we should have talked about this in more detail. I should have explained..."

She sat up abruptly and cut me off before I could finish. "Explain what Edward? You promised! I don't know what you called that, but it certainly was not an attempt at..." She stopped and sighed heavily before continuing in a softer tone. "Look, I'm really tired. I don't wanna ruin what we had today by arguing. Please, just let me rest and we'll talk in the morning." She laid back down, this time facing up and staring off into the twinkling lights of the ceiling while trying to hold her tears at bay.

I needed to approach this carefully and I needed to do it now. I couldn't let her drift off to sleep on our wedding night thinking that I didn't want her.

"Bella please. I should have explained this to you before, but it's not what you think. It's actually kind of embarrassing, which is why I didn't bring it up before,"

"Oh this should be interesting. Fine Edward, continue."

"Thank You. I know we've talked about how I'm afraid I could hurt you. How easily you could break in my arms. How my nature could take over and I may not be able to control it."

She turned her head to look at me and rolled her eyes. "Where are you going with this? You've said it yourself that my blood is no longer as difficult for you to handle as what it used to be. As for you hurting me, don't you think you would have already if it was possible? Please stop with the same old tired excuses. Just do me a favor and spare me okay? I know you love me, and I know that we can't bare to be apart from one another. But I have a feeling that it's a little different for me that it is for you. You've spent so many years living under a roof with other couples, lonely and yearning for the same companionship. You isolate yourselves from other so you don't have to endure their thoughts invading your mind. With me that's not necessary. I give you peace of mind and fill you void of loneliness. Why wouldn't you want to hold onto some thing like that? I believe that we're soul mates Edward. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I truly didn't believe it. But I also believe that people don't always find their soul mates in the form of a significant other or spouse. A soul mate can be a best friend, or someone else you stumble upon during you life who you connect with, who is the only one who gets you, who you can't imagine going through life without. Hell people have claimed to find their soul mates in their pets. I just would have approached our relationship differently if I would have realized it before, that our relationship will always be more on a PG level between us. I don't want you to do anything your not comfortable with. So let's just be more honest from now on about our relationship and you won't have to pretend to want me in a more intimate way than what we already have. I'm a big girl Edward. I can take the truth. Maybe in time, once I'm changed, and I've become more beautiful, more like you, you will see me differently. We may have the potential someday to be more like a real married couple in all ways marriage entails. I can wait to see what time has in store for us."

My God! Has she gone mad? There's now way she could truly believe such nonsense coming from her mouth.

"How could you thinks that Bella? You actually think your some kind of pet to me?" I practically growled at her. "I've told you before. I may be a vampire but I am still a man. I want you. Believe me I do. I just don't trust myself enough to have you. Not while your human. Once you're changed you'll understand. You'll know what I mean when I say how breakable you are. You'll understand when I say I'm afraid that my nature will take over me and I'll lose myself and hurt you without meaning too. You're so precious to me. You have no Idea."

She blew out a puff of air and sat up to face me. ''Maybe I'm tired of being treated like a precious something" She snarled back at me. "I'm not as fragile or breakable as you think. I get it. Really I do. You're impossibly strong. You can snap me like a twig if you wanted. But you forget that if I were as breakable as you treat me, than I'd get injured much worse in my moments of clumsiness when I have one of my many trips, stumbles, or falls. I have survived attacks against James and Victoria. I have survived jumping off a cliff and ridding motorcycles and other various stupid stunts in an attempt feel something when I was numb during a dark part of our lives. I've rescued you from the Volturi and helped distract Victoria so you could kill her. Now that I come to think of it, I am more of an equal to you than I have ever given myself credit for. I want and need to feel that from you. I'm tired of being put on your pedestal because you're afraid to hurt me. I'm not a collector's item to be shelved. Don't treat me like one. How can I go forward with my transformation knowing that you could be like this with me for the rest of our existence together? You say you'll be different with me once I'm changed but how do I know that for sure? I can't go into this forever with you knowing that this is the way it will be. I need to know now while I'm still human that you can treat me the way I need you to, and to start trusting yourself more, the way that I trust you. Stop doubting yourself. If you're truly being honest with me, and you say you want me in all ways as much as I want you, than prove it. If not, than I'll stay human Edward. You'll win and you will get your way in leaving me human, just as you've always wanted. I will go through my human life, and have my human experiences that you chose to push upon me even though I don't want them. I'll live my life with you as your human pet of a bride!"

Oh this is getting us nowhere. I have seriously pissed her off, and I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of her ears on that last statement she made.

"You know what Bella? Your right. I don't give you enough credit as to how strong you really are. Perhaps it's something I should point out to you more often. It's why I see you as my equal, and I'm glad you're finally seeing it now. But that still does not put us as equal on physical strengthen. I'm terrified Bella. I'm terrified of losing you, and I'm terrified of losing it while trying to make love to you because I can't handle myself when I smell the sweet, delicious aroma of your arousal." I can't believe I just said that. And from the look on Bella's face, neither can she. I didn't want to tell her about it like this. I didn't want to embarrass her. But now I have, and now she knows.

"My arousal? Oh my god Edward," she buried her face in her hands. "Is that what you were getting at when we were talking under the gazebo?"

"Bella please. I didn't mean to be so blunt about it, but yes. When we get to doing things, things that you like to refer to as practice, I can smell how excited you get."

She looked up at me with a pained look in her face. "So it turns you off,"

"No Bella. That's the problem. It turns me on. You have no idea how much it turns me on. I want it almost as much as I want your blood. I want to taste it. I want to taste you. It makes me want to consume you in ways that no gentleman should every reveal to a lady. If you only knew the dirty, dirty things that go through my mind when I smell how wet I make you. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself. I'll lose myself completely in you, and become to rough or..."

"Or what Edward?" she whimpered. And not only did she whimper, but I could smell her getting slightly excited as well. This scares the hell out of me, but it's turning her on?

"Or break you while trying to bury myself deep inside of you. I may have not experience it before, but I've seen it in the mind of my family. I try not to pry during their times of intimacy, but sometimes it just slips, and I've seen how consumed and lost they become with each other. You don't really think all of Jasper's bite wounds are from his past? Alice is a biter. What If I'm a biter? I'm scared to find out and hurt or break you, or even worse kill you."

"You want me in this way? As much as you want my blood? Oh Edward. Why didn't you tell me this before?" she whispered.

"Because I'm embarrassed Bella. I tried to tell you when we were sitting under the gazebo together. But then Alice came along and whisked you away. I afraid that I may not be able to control myself. Ashamed of the dirty thoughts that …."

"I thought that you were trying to talk dirty with me. You were making you voice all smooth and seductive. What if I like the ideas of your dirty thoughts? Did you ever consider that? I have them too you know," she interrupted me.

"Yes I do know,"

"How could you possibly. You can't read my mind,"

"No but I have bared witness to some of your wet dreams. Dreams where I can smell how much you want me and you moan my name."

"Now I'm embarrassed," she murmured

"Don't be love. There is nothing more beautiful than to watch rub yourself against me while moaning my name. These are the times when I've allowed myself to indulge in your sweet aroma."

"So if you can indulge in that, why the freak out earlier? We've done more during our practice sessions than what we've done tonight."

"I can allow myself to enjoy it, and I've always allowed you take the initiative during out make out sessions. When I begin to feel enveloped by it and feel I cannot just lay there any longer without scratching the itch, that's usually when I tell you we've gone far enough. But I don't trust myself to take actions and I've never tried. I don't trust my control."

"Wow," she breathed out heavily. "If you've learned to control your blood lust for me, than you can learn to control your …... lust-lust. I don't know what to call it, but we will work through this. You're stronger that what you give yourself credit for. I trust you, so you need to trust yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed as I pressed my fore head to hers.

"I love you Edward, and we'll get through this. " She murmured against my lips before giving me a quick kiss. "Now I'm still really tired and the human pet needs her rest," she laughed.

"Bella?" I said to her in a warning as to my dislike for her referring to herself as a pet.

"Edward?" she said back in a challenge.

"Goodnight love,"

"Goodnight Edward,"

BPOV

As I laid here trying to fall asleep while playing all of tonight's drama in my head, I began to realize what Alice meant when she said she had a plan. Especially since I had some plans of my own forming in my head. Plans of how to work on making him more comfortable in his control and sexual lust for me, as he had done with his blood lust for me. From tomorrow on out, married life with Edward was going to be interesting. And I planned to test his limits whether he wanted to or not. I was not going to let him break his promise to me or it would forever hang over his conscience for the rest of our existence as his broken promise.

**Another A/N**

**Just wanted to let you all know that I found someone to Beta Ch1 for me. The lovely ladies of Project Team Beta have agreed to give my chapters a once over, and help me out. If all goes well, I'll probably** **repost it along with any other chaps I get Beta'd up until I catch up with what I've posted. I was going to wait till this one got Beta'd as well, but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. **

**I'm currently writing ch4 and have an outline for up to ch8. I'm sure I'll add to it as I get ideas. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see in this story, I'm up for suggestions. I write this for you as much as I do for me.**

**Thanks**

**Hunybmom**


End file.
